Comfort Me, Brother
by Monsieur Isolation
Summary: Arthur walks in on his boyfriend Alfred cheating on him with their best friend. He runs from them and seeks comfort in his brother Ian. Ian does not take kindly to the news and takes matters into his own hands. What would Ian do for Arthur? (Re-Uploaded. Sucky summary sucks.) COMPLETE.
1. Info

**~~ Read beforehand. ~~**

This is my first fanfiction re-edited.

This is a story of betrayal by a boyfriend and comfort that can be found in family.

I apologize in advance for bad accents or anything other bad stereotype or incorrect anything.

I also apologize for any sort of ooc-ness

I found about two or three different Scotland names, so I used Ian.

When I found out Ian was a possible name I was so happy.

I used Google for translations, so let's all pretend the translations are right, even though their wrong.

The would-be translations will be at the bottom.

If you don't like yaoi, why are you here?

If you don't like incest, well I do (as long as it's just in anime).

Review please, if you want, I won't force you.

Please don't flame hate me, you know I love you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any aspect what so ever.

**~~ Thank you. ~~**


	2. How Could You!

Arthur was a normal Brit, he liked tea, reading and spending time with his beloved. He did not work, but, his aforementioned, lover did. He had Alfred's appearance memorized, beautiful blue eyes, a tender smile and perfect dirty blonde hair. God, how he loved him, some times more than others.

Alfred could be a douchebag at times. He made fun of the Brit sometimes, although Arthur knew he was just kidding and meant no harm, it hurt none the less. Alfred was like a silly little kid, he wasn't intentionally mean, he really did not realize what he was doing, right?

Arthur was at the market, and had just returned home. He strode into the kitchen to put the groceries away. He dropped the groceries when, right there on the their kitchen table was his beloved and their friend, naked, and going at it hot and heavy.

**~~ 000000 ~~**

I was in complete shock seeing them like that. Kiku, my best friend, and Alfred, my love, were making… love, in the house Al and shared! And on the table we ate off of! A shocked gasp escaped my lips, causing both of those backstabbers to notice me and my fallen groceries.

Almost immediately after they noticed me, I quickly turned around and started to walk away. Alfred was quickly on my heels, trying to keep up with me, but I wouldn't have it.

"Dude!" Alfred was screaming, but I ignored him. I did not want him to see me cry. "I'm sorry! I- It's not what it looks like! Dude, Artie, stop!" He grabbed my arm. I turned around and he was completely nude. I could not believe him!

"How is finding one's lover in bed, mid coatis, with another 'not what it looks like'?!" I screamed at him, tears threatening to cool my flaming cheeks. "And even worse, it is with our friend! In our house, on the table where we eat!"

"I'm sorry Arthur," Kiku whispered. "I did not mean for us to end up rike this. It was not meaningfur, it was once, prease forgive us for our horrid mistake." He said in his monotone voice, with a hint of... sadness?

"NO!" I was fuming. "I never want to see or talk to either of you wankers ever again! Oh, and Alfred, our relationship is over! As well as our friendship Kiku!" I stormed out, slamming the door behind me, not waiting for them to say another word, though I thought I heard crying.

Knowing I had only one person left who I was willing to turn to, because I would never trust that stupid frog Francis or most of my family. All of my family, except Ian liked and made friends with Alfred. So I headed to my brothers flat. He was the only sibling, in fact, the only person I would ever cry in front of, and I was having trouble keeping the sobs back.

Hoping he would not think me something to laugh at, I rang for him. Before I knew it, the tears were falling, I could not take it. The moment he opened the door I latched on to him for dear life, and I let myself go.


	3. Who Made You Cry?

Ian was shocked when his younger brother rang for him, even more so when he immediately jumped him, hugged him, and refused to let go. He felt the spot where his brother held his head begin to feel a bit... wet?

" 'ey Artie, you cryin'?" He laughed, trying to piss off the Brit. "Artie, wha- wait, wha' 'appen?!" When he looked into his little brother's face made him finally realize how bad it really was. "Come inside laddy."

They sat down on the couch, and Arthur threw himself onto brother again and continued to cry. "Why?!" The blonde began to wail. "Why in *hic* bloody 'ell did *hic* he do that! No, I *hic* dun wonna knooow! I dun w-*hic*-ant tuh find out *hic* it's my fault!"

"Wha' 'appen Artie, why're ye cryin so much lil un?" Ian asked, knowing if Arthur came to him, then the situation was not good. Arthur never relied on the Scott, only on the rarest of occasions.

It confused the man, being that the moment either them entered the same room as the other, non-stop bickering and actual physicalities ensued between them. Why would Arthur visit him with a problem?

"D-*hic*-id you call me, little one? *hic*" Arthur looked a bit confused.

"Aye, 'nd wha'?"

The blonde had a nostalgic look on his face, "You only *hic* ever called me that when I *hic* was an actual little kid, *hic* and I was sick." His hiccups were dying out, but his voice was still cracking and wavering.

"Really, then," wrapping Arthur in a comforting embrace, and said with such compassion it shocked the younger male, "tell me wha' ails ye lil un. 'Nd no more tears, m'kay? It's gunna be okay, ye'r gunna be ok now lil un."

Arthur was trembling, half from the incident that occured not so long ago, and, half from the shock that his brother was being nice. "A- Alfred... He *hic* he ch- cheated on me," he whispered. "With my best friend. I- I ended our relationship, b- but I- I still love him! I hate them, I *hic* hate them!"

Ian's eyes shone with murderous intent. He had something bad to say about that boy his little brother loved, but held his tongue, seeing as the blonde was a current disaster. He stroked his brother's hair and hummed. The Scott did not realize that his clinger had fallen asleep, until he looked down that is.

He smiled down at the unruly blonde hair seemingly attached to his chest. He picked the smaller male up and carried him to his guest room. "Sleep tight lil Artie," he whispered.

Arthur never realized how much his brother actually cared, or how protective he was of him. If Arthur had realized that, he may have been able to come up with a story to tell his brother why he was there instead of the truth.

Ian decided to pay a visit to the blonde who broke Artie's heart. The wind blew through his red hair softly as if it was trying to calm him down, but he would not have anything calm him. He needed that anger, he was using that anger. It fueled him.

He lit a cigarrete as he neared the house of the ill prepared ex-boyfriend. He had always liked the house, one of their other siblings had pointed it out to him once. Ian was the only Kirkland, not counting their deceased mother, who had never met Alfred, and who had never been in the house.

The redhead decided it was time to make his introduction to the poor fool. He knocked on the boy's door, cracking the part he hit. _Come on laddy, don' ye wunna come out teh have a sweet lil chat with meh?_ The man thought, fury circling him like screaming wind.


	4. He Needs To Suffer

Alfred was crying his eyes out and soon heard the knocking at the door, but he also heard its cracking. Even though he had a decent amount of strength, he was a mess, and hesitated. The knocking came again, impatient and angry, the door cracking more in doing so. _Damn it! Take a hint!_ He sniffled.

He dragged himself to the door, being completely oblivious to the fact that there was malice in the knocking, also forgetting his nudity. He was only paying attention to the cracking and not wanting his door broken. It was not a good day, at all. He opened the door to see a really pissed man in front of him.

He was about Alfred's height, the blonde noted. He looked into the strange man's eyes, he knew those eyes, and he had been acquainted to a pair of those eyes, and befriended three other pairs.

"Who are you?" His voice cracked from tears, fearing the answer for a reason he did not know.

"Laddy, why're ye naked?" He asked darkly, already knowing the answer, based on his own assumption. Though, he was dead on in his choice, the thoughts were making his mood darker.

"Dude, how is that any of your business?!" Alfred quaked.

"Cuz I be Arthur's elder br'ther. 'Nd he be crying his eyes out at my place boy!"

"You can't be! I- I've met his family!

"Ye ain't met me," he growled.

Alfred could see the malice in this man's green eyes, _I'm not scared, I'm not scared_, he repeated to himself, trying to make it true. He was so absorbed in himself, he did not notice the hand that extended toward him, until after it had made contact with his tear stained cheek.

"I don' like ye boy, ye gave ye'rself to someone who weren't Artie. I find ye disgusting," the man seemed to be growling like an angry beast to Alfred. The man picked Alfred up by his shoulders and dragged him into his home, "We're gonna have us a lil chat now laddy." His intruder seemed to insinuate something.

Alfred was scared beyond belief, he was in a weak state, and had no energy to fight back. He looked at the pissed off, Scott? Irishman? Like hell if he knew. _Wait, he's smoking, and in my house!_

"D-dude, don't smoke in my house you asshole!"

Ian looked at the boy in front of him. He had thrown him on the nearest place that could be used for sitting. Luckily it had been a couch. "Cov'r ye'rself boy! Ye bein' naked doesn't help ye in the least bit!"

The boy seemed shocked when he looked down to find himself nude. "Holy crap! I'm naked!"

He could not help what came next, the latter was just so STUPID, and the redhead abruptly slapped the younger male in front of him. The boy's blue eyes widened in fear. _Good_, he thought. _Fear me, ye deserve what I'mma do te ye_.

The boy seemed to be watching him, trying to guess his next move. A wicked smile spread across the Scott's face. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, slowly. It was still a decent length.

He eyes scanned the younger male with an amused gaze. He pointed the cigarette towards Alfred, and leaned in close to the boy. He lowered his voice to a menacing whisper, "Ev'r been b'rnt with a cig laddy?"

He saw the boy open his mouth to scream, but he immediately took a throw pillow from the couch, muffling the sound. "Screamin' will only make it w'rse boy," he hissed.

Alfred could not fight back; Ian was so much stronger than him. The redhead took the cigarette in his hand, and trailed the burning end over Alfred's upper leg, hovering it slightly so not to put it out, but to still burn him.

He then struck the boy's genitalia with the cigarette. While he clutched at his crotch, moaning in pain, Ian took the opportunity to relight his cancer inducing cigarette. This time, he did not put the lighter away.

He quickly pinned Alfred to the floor he had fallen to, straddling him, and striking him with his weapon of choice, in the same area as the first assault. He then took his lighter and dipped it to the boy's nether regions.

"Hmmmm," he hummed. "Should I ignite ye'r cock, b'rning it b'yond repair?"

At this, Alfred finally got a scream to escape his lips, but it was short as it was loud, being as his voice was raspy and hurting. The Scott then got a text message. Putting the lighter down, but keeping the boy's wrist firmly above his head, he checked his message.

_**Arthur:**_

_**Ian, I am so sorry for falling asleep on you. I will leave right now, so as not to cause you anymore trouble.**_

"Damn it," he hissed.

Ian did not Arthur to leave the house, the man was too unstable and depressed, and, well, he did not really know. He just did not want him to leave. He pressed the reply button.

_**Ian:**_

_**No, stay! I just need to do something. I'm on my way back soon okay?**_

He turned his attention back the male under him. "Fort'ntly fer ye I have te leave." He looked down at him. "Weird neked lad." He shook his head in digust, his cellphone rang again.

_**Arthur:**_

_**Okay then. See you soon. **_

Ian put his cellphone away, and contemplated what to do with the boy beneath him.

He moved to release Alfred, bringing hope to the boy's eyes, but instead he twisted his wrist in different painful angles. Tears were streaming out of the boys eyes again.

The Scott thought of a wonderful plan. He lifted his free hand, fisted it, and brought it down onto the young blonde's face, repeatedly bruising him. Soon he moved to lay blows on the boy's chest and stomach.

Ian stood, looked down at the blonde, wheezing and coughing in pain. He stomped on the boy's ankles, and then he stomped on his sensitive male area. He then had another fun idea. Ian flipped the boy onto his stomach and twisted his arms behind them, clearly dislocating it from the socket.

He relit his cigarrete and trailed it up his back, while hovering it over his vertebrae. "Nay, I ain't gonna do it. I've done 'nuff."

Ian got up and left the nude boy humiliated on the floor warmed from their body heat. He walked out of the door and closed it, surprisingly, gentle. The man started walking home while sighing from exhausting himself emotionaly.

The wind was blowing gently still. It was blowing against his skin as if to soothe him, just like when he was walking to the boy's house. The only difference was this time it felt as though it supported him and guided him.


	5. I Will Protect You

When Ian returned home he seemed to be conflicted. "I- Ian? Are you okay? You look upset," I fumbled out like an idiot.

My brother just cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead. "Don' worry lil un, ev'rythin's gunna be ok." After that, he went to his room like nothing. I was worried, what was wrong? Is he sick? Did he do something? My mind was trying to figure the solution out, but it ended up confusing me all the more.

"Ye gunna stand there all day, or ye gunna do something?" my brother smirked at me from his bedroom door. _He's fine, I am just paranoid._

"Tch, wanker." I could not think of any other retort, I was worried about my brother. "I have nothing to do," I tried not to let my voice waver, but to no avail. "I- I'm usually with Alfred right now. Now that I think about it, my entire world revolved around him." I did not want to, but, I cried again.

"Come here lad." My brother walked quickly to me, and wrapped me in another comforting hug. He smelled of sweat and... Blood?! How did I not notice it before?!

"W-why do you smell like blood?" this scared me, was he hurt? Did he hurt someone?

"I'm s'rry Artie. I visited the lad who harmed ye,"

"Wa- wha- no, y- you did not, did no..."

"I just had a lil _chat_ with him." I knew what my brother was capable of. He is my brother after all. When he says chat, it is not what he means.

"He... he is not dead is he," I whispered.

"F'rt'ntly for him he's not." He let me go and looked in my eyes, "Arthur. If anyone tries te hurt you, or does, I'll make 'em live in fear." He pulled me in again. "Ye'r my lil br'thr, I will always protect you."

"Ian. You are an idiot, and… and thank you. This is one of the few times you have not caused me any emotional or bodily harm. I like it, I want to continue to get along with you, and I want to be a good brother.

"Aye. It's getting late, ye keep the guest room, and, well, stay with me fer awhile, kay?"

"Sure, why not?" I smiled at my brother, and he returned one to me. I parted from him for the night. It did freak me out how he assaulted Alfred, and I was scared, but at the same time I felt safe with him. That was something I had not felt in in a long time, being as Alfred had only thought of himself half the time.

I still ended up crying myself to sleep, because I was still in love with Alfred. I do not know how long I cried, and though it seemed like an eternity, I fell asleep and dreamed a dreamless dream.


	6. I Did Not Deserve This

Not long after Ian had left, Alfred limped painfully to his bathroom. That man had no mercy, Alfred could not believe someone that harsh could be Arthur's brother. Sure, his other siblings were slightly mean and would tease them, but they were not violent and scary.

Alfred had got into his shower, trying to get in with minimal pain and turned the heat on as high as he could take it, making his skin turn red almost instantaneously.

_Damn_, he thought. _That man's a crazy douchebag._ _Arthur must be laughing at me right now._ His thoughts were both depressing and angering him. He did not touch any part of his body, being as he was in pain. He just stood in his shower until the water slowly cooled.

Alfred turned off the water and stepped out of his bathroom. He dragged himself to his room. It was too painful to dress himself, so he laid himself carefully under his sheets.

_Damn you Arthur, this all your fault. I bet you've been fucking that guy anyway, and you get mad at me. There's no way in hell he's your brother, no way in hell dude_, he thought darkly to himself before slipping into the black void known as his unconscious.

When Alfred awoke, the pain was even more unbearable than before. He had a splintering headache and a creeping suspicion that parts of his body were broken. Even though he was hurting, he dressed, not wanting to be nude any longer.


	7. I Can Not Stop Crying

Arthur woke with sore eyes and a stiff body. He unconsciously curled in a ball, and with no control over his body, mind or emotions, he began to cry again. When his sobs finally subsided, his body still trembled.

The young Brit rose to change into fresh clothing, and made his way to the bathroom. He showered, at a slightly warm temperature, and washed the sleep and aches away. After finishing in the restroom, and put his things back in the guest room he was occupying, he headed to the living room.

His brother was in the kitchen, drinking something which Arthur believed may have been tea.

"Hey," Ian mumbled.

"Good morning," Arthur replied as calm and cool as he could.

"How're ye?"

"I am good, thank you, a- and how are you?"

"Good. Ye're being too formal."

Arthur just stood there, not knowing what to say. He always spoke formally, unless he was really upset.

"I made tea. Why don' ye drink some?"

"Sure," he was glad for the distraction and for the tea.

"Before he could reach the tea, Ian pulled him to where he was sitting. Hugging him, he whispered hotly into Arthur's ear, "It's gonna be ok. Ye're gonna be alright." He looked up at his younger brother. "I can see how red ye'r eyes are. Don' cry anymore."

"Ian," he looked down, watching his brother nuzzle into his stomach. "Thank you. I am sorry." Arthur began to cry again. The two of them stayed in the kitchen for what seemed forever, holding onto each other for dear life. Arthur cried, while Ian held him and comforted .him. As long as he had a say in it, no one would hurt his precious little brother ever again.

_If only I knew who the other person was, I'd punish 'em for temptin' tha' douche from ma Artie_, Ian mused to himself while holding his trembling brother.


	8. I Love You

Ian tried to keep his anger at bay as he held his sobbing little brother. He did not want to make him cry more. The man loved his brother, he wanted him to be happy and smile like he used to.

Arthur, before the idiot cheated on him, rarely ever visited, the exception being the holidays. Even then, Arthur's smile would outshine the sun and all the stars in the sky and his eyes shined more beautiful than Mother Nature herself. After he started seeing Alfred, he visited even less, and skipped holiday and family get together sometimes. Also, Arthur's smile grew smaller and smaller when with his family. The American monopolized all of Arthur's time, taking him away, and enjoyed controlling his younger brother.

Ian hated Alfred for stealing Arthur away, and destroying his beautiful smile. He hated him more for making him cry and still making Arthur want him.

The redhead hugged his brother tighter, not wanting to let him go. He was afraid Arthur would forgive him and run back to the American's arms.

That afternoon Ian was watching TV with Arthur. The duo was eating ice cream and watching horror movies, the blonde was the one who would be screaming at the scary parts, and the redhead was the one laughed, but not for the reason one would think.

"H- how can you laugh?!"

"How can ye scream?"

"Do you like seeing people in pain and watch them as such? Not counting family of course."

"Sometimes I do, but it depends. I hate seein family in pain, nd loved ones. But, if it's a idiot or bad p'rs'n, I enjoy it."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"Yep. Like the people in the movie, they're idiots." He pulled Arthur to his side, even closer then he already was. "So ye don have have te worry none."

"I only ever worry when we fight, you and I can get a bit carried away. We both know you are physically stronger, so I would be in trouble."

The Scott laid his head on his brother's shoulder. "I'm s'rry. I won't ev'r hurt ye none anymore. I love ye Artie."

"I love you too Ian, you are a great brother. Thank you."

He just sighed in response, knowing they were two different loves, but, he did not mind, he just finished watching the movie with his beloved little brother. After the movie, they parted to their respective rooms.


	9. Stupid Frog

**~~ And here we go with incorrect translations that we shall pretend are correct. I usually hate France being depicted as a pervert or stalker, but it just fit the story. I'm sorry. ~~**

Francis was extremely worried. He had gone to Arthur's house but alas, he was not there. He went to Alfred's house and the door was slammed in his face without a single word spoken. He even called the young Brit but he did not answer. He visited Arthur's weird Japanese friend, but the boy just stared at him blankly, it freaked him out.

He decided to visit Ian, maybe he could get in contact with Arthur. Francis banged on Ian's door, "Ian! Mon ami! Open zis door, s'il vous plait!"

"Aye?" Ian opened the door. "What'che need?"

"Do you know how I can get in contact with mon petit lapin?"

"Ye'r lil rabbit?"

"Oui, Arthur. Will you help moi?"

He could see the wary look in the Scott's eyes, and his hesitation to answer. "Aye. He's been stayin with me."

"Ah! Merci Ian. May I speak to him?"

"Lemme see if he wants te." Ian walked off to find Arthur, leaving the Frenchman playing with his hair in the doorway. He did not even notice the man returning. "Come inside then."

"Of course vous l'homme effrayant."

"I'm bein nice te ye, don insult me."

" Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne veux pas offenser êtes belle, après tout?" The redhead just grunted. "Oh Ian, don not be so cruel! Did we not once love?"

"Ye lov'd, I avoided ye, kinda like ye were a stalker, nd ye never left me alone. If ye weren't friends with me broth'r, I would tell ye to fuck off."

"Are they not ze same zing? And, you usually don't care. You always told moi before. Why is today any different?"

"One, nay, love an' stalkin', their diff'rent. An' two, it's none ye'r business."

"Hello Francis," Arthur cut in.

"Ah! J'ai regardé pour vous! Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"None of your business frog!"

"Zat is so mean Arthur! I come to check on you, and you push me away!"

"I am sorry, but I am not. What is it you need?"

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok. You were not home, or anywhere. You did not even pick up ze phone!"

"I am fine you cheese monkey. Just leave me alone and leave."

"Ye heard him," Ian growled, "leave."

"Adieu mon lapin doux. Être bien et rester en bonne santé! Vous aussi, Ian, Je t'aime!"

Francis left, not wanting to stay. He knew if he stayed one of them would end up beating the living daylights out of him. At least Arthur was ok, and he had a reason to see Ian. That was okay with him, being the idiot frog he was.

_**vous l'homme effrayant.**_**: you scary man **

_**Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne veux pas offenser êtes belle, après tout?**_**: I'm so sorry. I didn't want to offend are beautiful, after all? **

_**J'ai regardé pour vous! Qu'est-il arrivé?**_**: I looked for you! What happened?**

_**Adieu mon lapin doux. Être bien et rester en bonne santé! Vous aussi, Ian, Je t'aime!**_**: Goodbye my sweet rabbit. Be well and stay healthy! You too Ian, I love you!**


	10. You, Wait What!

I was not expecting Francis to show his face, he had never shown signs of caring before. The frog only ever seemed to fight with Alfred when the three of us would hang out, or bad mouth him behind his back.

Now that I think about it, all Francis ever does is insult people he does not like, and flirt with anything or everything, regardless of what it was.

Pulling myself back to the matter at hand, I was a bit conflicted. Ian had fallen asleep on his couch, I wanted to wake him for evening tea, but he looked so relaxed and cute, I did not want to bother him. It did not seem as though Ian had been faring well lately, since I showed up, so I did not want to wake him lest he could not find such peace again.

As if he could sense my presence, his eyes opened slowly. "Ye watchin me sleep?" He smirked.

"Huh? Wha-," I stuttered. "I kind of was. I was debating on waking you or not."

"Ye can wake me anytime ye need, no matter wha', aye?"

"Ok. If you do not mind, I am going to make some tea."

"No, I'll make it."

"Okay?"

I smiled, he was being so nice. I really was not used to him being this way, though; it does not mean I did not enjoy his kindness. Still, I was depressed. But, when I was with him, it felt like I could make it through anything.

Besides, Alfred was in a lot more pain, I had no right to dwell on myself. I walked to the kitchen, hoping I would not cry again, luckily, I did not.

"Ian?"

"Aye?"

"Thank you for letting me house with you, and for being so kind."

"No, you're fam'ly, I'll do this for ye anytime."

I could not help it; I jumped on him, and hugged him.

"C- can't breathe."

"I am so sorry!" I let go, slightly embarrassed by my behavior.

"No prob'lm."

What he did next shocked me. Ian cupped my face, and he kissed me in a not so brotherly way. When he licked my lower lip my automatic response was to slap him.


	11. Stop Fighting!

Ian could not immediately process the actions that had just occurred, and did not realize he had even kissed Arthur until he had recovered from the slap while also hearing the front door slam shut.

Guilt crept into his stomach. Ian knew that even though Arthur could easily convince others, as well as himself, that he was okay, he truly was not. His little brother was barely on day two of getting over the American idiot, and he had went and kissed him.

What had got into him? They were brothers! He not ever thought of that before.

When Ian regained control over his body, he ran out of the door to look for Arthur.

"Artie! Come back! Wh're ye?!"

He searched everywhere he thought Arthur may have been and everywhere in between. He could not find him anywhere, until he heard a scream, one he had heard before, not a couple days ago.

"Why'm I hearin that idiot's scream?"

He hurried to where he heard the yelp, finding Alfred curled in a ball on the ground. "Nice casts laddy," Ian sneered, seeing Arthur was who had caused it. "Those from my beatin ye?"

Ian looked at Arthur, who seemed to have taken some damage, no, a lot of damage. The Scott turned back to the American.

"I- it was self-d- defense," Arthur whimpered.

"Dare ye to touch **MY** lil br'thr," the man made sure to put extra emphasis on my.

"The fuck you dudes are really brothers! Ya'll are too different! You two don't even look alike! I bet ya'll fuck all the fucking time! And I get in trouble for one mother fuckin time! Well fuck yo…"

Ian's foot landed on Alfred's face, cutting the boy off. "I'll give ye twenie secons te take back what ye said, 'fore I kick yer arse worse then 'fore!"

Neither had realized that Arthur already ran off, crying. The two idiots were too busy fighting to realize how much pain and suffering they were causing the poor, broken man.


	12. I Had To Run

I had to run, I could not watch them fight any longer. But why? Why were their actions hurting me, or better yet, why was I letting it hurt me? I was no longer in control of my body or my feelings. When had I become so weak? I was once proud, with damn well good reason. I was strong; I could take down even Ian!

There was not a single person who did not know that I was smart, but also a badass. What changed in me? Ah, I met Alfred. I swear I don't even know how we happened. I hated him when I met him.

Yet, Alfred had been my world, and Ian was still my brother, I just cared about both of them so much. My heart felt as though it was being ripped out of my chest. Why couldn't they stop fighting, with each other, and me? Alfred would not let go, and Ian- well, Ian-

I had almost crashed into many people, as my unwanted tears blinded me. I do not know how long I was running, but after some time, all I could do is limp and drag my feet. Unfortunately, though I do not remember it, I fainted out there, in the heat.

When I awoke, I was in a strangely familiar room. It did not take too much time for it to hit me, I was in the house of one my old friends from high school. He was someone I fought with mercilessly, though we could not part our friendship.

"Ah! Mi amigo! Jou're awake, finally, Jou were taking Jou're sweet time eh?" He strolled into the room calmly, with that stupid grin that never left his face.


	13. Hi, Are You Ian?

"Mi amigo, jou look horrible, here," he handed Arthur a cup of water. "Drink this, jou will feel better, I think."

"Thanks…"

"So, why'd jou faint, it was a pretty bad fall," Antonia laughed nervously.

"I- I was running for a long time."

"Jou can be an idioto sometimes Arturo, eh amigo?"

"You are one to talk, you are one all the time."

"No need to get to the defensive," Antonio chuckled. "I need to make a call, I'll be right back."

He waited for Arthur to nod his head before leaving the room. He walked to his home phone to dial a number he found in the phonebook. He really wanted to make sure Arthur was okay before he did anything. It took a few rings before he got an answer.

"Aye?"

"Si, Ian? Are jou the older hermano to Arturo Kirkland?"

"Arturo? Do mean Arthur?"

"Si, sorry. Well, are jou?"

"Aye. Is he there with ye?"

"Well, he is in mi casa, I found him all fainted on the street."

"Is he ok?!"

"Si, I think so."

"Can ye do me a favor?"

"Que es?"

"Keep him there fer awile? I think it's best if he gets away from it all, specially me…"

"Of course senor. I owe a lot to Arturo, He's mi amigo. Pero, can jou tell me what happened?"

"Well, stuff, stuff happened," the man hung up on Antonio.

_That man sounded like he was crying, pobre cito_, the brunette thought.

Antonio went to his kitchen and warmed up something he thought was delicious from his fridge. The Spaniard headed back to where he left his friend.

"Arturo! I brought jou some pasta mi amour gave me jesterday!" Antonia blushed. "It's muy delicioso!"

"Oh? Thank you then."

"Don't look so sad, jou are staying with me till jour hermano say so."

Arthur nodded obviously thinking about something important. Antonio left him to his thoughts, besides, he had to call his little tomate now. He blushed again at the thought.


	14. His Dream

Arthur ended up spending an entire week at Antonio's house. He felt a bit awkward there, especially when his "little Tomate" showed up. It also hurt because he could not stop thinking about Alfred or his brother and the confusing feelings he got.

He had started to notice his love for his once dearest Alfred slowly turn to hate. He had cornered him in an ally and beat the stuffing out of him. It was not until he threw one punch back that Ian showed up. He was sweating and out of breath but was still able to make it seem as though he was not. That brought back the question, "Why couldn't they stop fighting?"

Arthur's thoughts also took him to the kiss. One of his hands unconsciously moved to touch them, startling him when it did. His mind started to wander. Ian and he were not fighting since he showed up on his door step, and Ian held him tight against him.

He blushed. His thoughts wandered from thing to thing in his head, and all about Ian. He started to see things he'd never noticed before. Arthur's mind sped around until he fell asleep with his brother on his mind.

**-0000-**

_He kissed his neck playfully. 'Hm?' the man mused. 'Enjoying yerself?'_

'_Tch. Shut it.'_

_The man moved down and sucked on his collar bone lightly, enough to make a modest mark. 'Dn't want te. Yer jus so damn cute when yer mad.'_

_He could not focus. This man was making a mess of him, but he did not make him mush._

_Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, but the pain did not last long. He cried out-_

**-0000-**

Arthur woke up sweaty and nervous. His dream disturbed him horribly. Though in the dream itself he could not recognize the man above him, but now that he was awake, he easily remembered who it was. He felt disgusting, but somehow it seemed right.


	15. I Love You Too

Ian knew he had to talk to Arthur about what had happened, but he was scared, scared that Arthur would pull away from him. Arthur was like a delicate faerie; he was strong but could be broken by those he cared for. He loved the blonde, and the Scott did not want to lose him, again.

_That guy will take care of 'im, right?_ Ian could not help but worry. _What'd he mean by 'he owes him'? God, who's that man, and why'd I trust him with Artie?!_ The red-head was completely paranoid, his little Artie was with some stranger, **AND** it had been a week and two days that he had been gone. His thoughts continued to swirl around his little brother, and not good ones. _Nine days, no calls, he hasn't called me yet, is he ok? God have mercy on my soul, ple…_

Ian's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his front door opening. Did he really forget to lock the door? "H- Hello, Ian, are you home?"

"Arthur! Ye're back!" Ian practically tackled the poor Brit.

"W- Well, y- yes, I have been doing some th- thinking."

"Aye…"

"W- Well, you s- see… I… I, er…"

"Laddy, are ye ok? Ye look like ye have a fev'r."

"N- No, I- I," he looked down. "I am sorry for causing you so much trouble! I have been thinking a lot about this, I have been causing you a very unnecessary amount of stress. And for that, I must apologize."

Ian could see Arthur holding something back; he could see it in his eyes. "Aye, ye know it don't bother me nun. What's it ye really wanna say? Ye're holding back a bit too much fer me."

His brother's face looked so sad and conflicted, he knew it was wrong but, he was going to do what he really needed to do. "Artie, please fergive me fer this." He kissed him with enough force to knock him over, had he not been in his brother's clutch.

To his surprise, Arthur did not pull away from him, in fact, he kissed back. Ian pulled away a bit surprised, "Wha? Artie?"

"Please do not make me think too much about this. I've spent too much time thinking about it, I really don't want to anymore. I love you Ian. I am scared Ian, please, please promise me you love me if you keep doing this to me."

" 'Course I do Artie, I always have."

Ian hugged Arthur. They both stood there by the front door wide open. Neither moved to close it, and neither moved to leave the embrace.

**~~ I don't know where to take this, so this is where it ends. I'm going to re-upload my other stories (edited of course) that I took down, but slowly and lazily. ~~**


End file.
